A voces
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: James lo ha conseguido: Lily ha aceptado salir con él. Ahora sólo necesitan encontrar la manera de decírselo a sus amigos, sus padres, sus compañeros... Y que todo salga bien, por supuesto. Viñetas. [Regalo para MrsDarfoy].
1. Los amigos de él

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic va dedicado a_ _ **Mrs. Darfoy**_ _, porque sí, porque es genialosa y porque se lo prometí. Te quiero, guapa *heart*_

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**. _

* * *

**A VOCES**

 **I. Los amigos de él**

—¡Tíos! ¡Joder, escuchadme! ¡No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado! —La voz de James Potter llegó a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación y al momento, el propio James apareció en el dintel, jadeando, y se tiró en su cama.

—Respira, Cornamenta, que como te mueras ahora no nos vas a poder contar nada —se burló Sirius, acercándole a su amigo un vaso de agua.

—No, joder, que como me muera ahora será una desgracia —sonrió James, ya casi recuperado del todo.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que contarnos que has venido corriendo desde…? ¿Desde dónde exactamente? —preguntó Remus, acercando una silla a la cama de James y sentándose en ella.

—Desde los jardines. —James se terminó el vaso de agua de un trago y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa? No nos dejes con la intriga, colega. —Sirius aprovechó el hueco dejado por su amigo y se sentó él también en la cama de James.

—¡Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Más que cuando entré a Hogwarts! ¡Más que cuando ganamos la Copa a Slytherin! ¡Más que cuando nos emborrachamos todos juntos por primera vez! —James, preso de la emoción, se había levantado y estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, mientras que Peter se había sentado discretamente en su sitio—. ¡Más que cuando McGonagall admitió que se había equivocado y nos concedió cincuenta puntos! ¡Más que cuando…!

—Sí, bueno, vale —lo interrumpió Sirius de golpe—. Lo hemos pillado. Hoy es un día maravilloso. Bien. ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

—¡Adivinad! —James se detuvo con los brazos en alto, dejó el vaso que todavía llevaba en la mano en el escritorio y volvió a su pose delante de sus amigos—. ¡Adivinad, mis queridos Merodeadores!

Todos lo miraron en un silencio atónito, pero James no parecía dispuesto a decirles nada así como así.

—¿Te han quitado el castigo? —preguntó al final Remus.

—Ojalá —suspiró James—. Pero no, ni por asomo.

Ése fue el detonante para que de pronto, la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo año se viera invadida de gritos y preguntas sin orden ni concierto.

—¿Han expulsado a Snape?

—Aún no, aunque no pierdo la esperanza, Peter.

—¡Te han quitado el puesto de Premio Anual! —chilló Sirius.

—¡Obviamente no, gilipollas! ¿Qué tiene eso de buena noticia?

—¡Sería una buena noticia!

—¡Para ti, sí! ¡Para el resto del Universo no!

—¿Has sacado varios Excelentes? —intervino Remus antes de que Sirius y James sacaran las varitas.

—Aún no nos han dado las notas, Lunático. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—¡Has adoptado a un perro! —exclamó Peter.

—Ya tengo a Canuto, no quiero más perros.

—¡Capullo! ¡Yo soy un perro mejor que cualquier otro!

—Eso es completamente cierto, Sirius, aunque yo no lo veo como algo muy bueno —comentó Remus, ganándose un almohadazo del aludido.

—¡Sois todos unos idiotas! —exclamó James, impaciente—. ¿Qué llevo queriendo desde que entré aquí?

—Que expulsen a Snivellus —contestó Sirius.

—Además de eso.

—Ser capitán de Quidditch —dijo Peter.

—Ya lo soy. ¿Qué falta?

—¿Salir con Lily? —aportó Remus con aire dubitativo.

—¡Bingo!

—¿Estás… saliendo con Lily? —preguntó entonces Sirius.

—¡Sí!

—Para salir con Lily, ella te ha tenido que decir que sí, James —dijo Peter.

—¡Ya lo sé, imbécil!

—Entonces te ha dicho que sí. Estáis saliendo. Lily y tú estáis saliendo —resumió Remus, aún no muy convencido.

—¡QUE SÍ, JODER! ¡LILY EVANS Y YO, JAMES POTTER, ESTAMOS SALIENDO! ¡SA-LIEN-DO! ¡EN PLAN ROMÁNTICO! —vociferó James, agitando mucho los brazos delante de las caras de sus amigos.

Todos lo miraron en unos instantes de silencio, mientras James volvía a normalizar su respiración.

—¡Eso es genial, joder! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! —Sirius fue el primero en ponerse de pie y saltar encima de James, con tanta fuerza que ambos acabaron en el suelo.

Remus y Peter se tiraron encima de ambos acto seguido, y entre risas y gritos los cuatro Merodeadores rodaron por el suelo de pura felicidad.

—James —murmuró Sirius al final, cuando todos se habían quedado tumbados boca arriba en suelo intentado calmar a sus alocados corazones.

—Qué.

—¿Dices que has venido corriendo desde los jardines?

—Sí.

—¿Y has dejado a Lily allí?

James no contestó, demasiado ocupado en salir corriendo escaleras abajo maldiciendo entre dientes.

* * *

 _Me declaro culpable de estar absolutamente enamorada de los Merodeadores y tener la necesidad absoluta de escribir, pensar y leer sobre ellos tooodo el tiempo._

 _Para este fic tengo previstos, de momento, cinco capítulos, de los que ya llevo dos y medio escritos y el resto pensados._

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Os gusta? ¿Cómo pensáis que seguirá?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Las amigas de ella

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic va dedicado a mi amante merodeadora favorita,_ _ **Mrs. Darfoy** , porque se lo merece y porque a mí me da la gana :)_

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **A VOCES**

 **II. Las amigas de ella**

Lily entró en su habitación pisando con cuidado para no despertar a sus compañeras.

Dejó los libros en la mesa, se puso el pijama y cuando abrió las cortinas del dosel y se tumbó en la cama, de pronto se vio aplastada por dos cuerpos.

—Lily, ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó Mary McDonald inclinándose hacia ella.

—Eso, eso. Hemos oído muchos gritos arriba y a James Potter entrar corriendo a su cuarto con cara de felicidad —cuchicheó Greta Cathlove.

—Luego lo hemos visto salir con cara de espanto, pero bueno —Mary se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Os voy a contar un secreto, pero tenéis que guardarlo —respondió Lily, corriendo las cortinas del dosel y encendiendo una luz en la punta de su varita.

—Esa es precisamente la gracia de los secretos, guapa —respondió Greta pacientemente—. Que tú los cuentas y nosotras los guardamos.

—Pues no sé yo si fiarme mucho, porque me habéis invadido con unas ganas de cotillear…

—No digas tonterías y desembucha, pelirroja —ordenó Greta.

—Eso, eso. No te hemos visto en toda la tarde. ¿Qué hacías, eh? —Mary secundó a Greta, impaciente.

—No os asustéis, ¿vale?

—Somos Gryffindor, Lils, no nos asustamos así como así.

—Y mucho menos por tonterías —se burló Greta—. Seguro que has estado investigando las plantas del Bosque Prohibido o algo así.

—No exactamente —murmuró Lily, empezando a enrojecer.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Besuquearte con James Potter?

—Pues…

—Eso podría explicar por qué el chico estaba tan contento —comentó Greta.

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Lily, provocando las risitas de sus amigas.

—Bueno, ahora en serio. ¿Qué hacías? —preguntó Mary.

—Besuquearme con James —contestó Lily.

—¡Lily Evans! ¡Que voy en serio! —se quejó Mary, echándole una mirada envenenada.

—Yo también. Estoy saliendo con James Potter —soltó Lily.

Ambas, Greta y Mary, se la quedaron mirando un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas mientras se mandaban callar una a otra.

—No seas cruel, pobre chico, que como te oiga le darás una alegría y luego le romperás el corazón —susurró Greta, provocando otro estallido de risas mientras Lily las miraba malhumorada.

—¡Que voy en serio! ¡James y yo estamos saliendo!

—Que sí, Lily, que nos lo creemos —concedió Mary sonriendo—. Pero ahora dinos qué hacías.

—¿Queréis ver mis puñeteros recuerdos? —siseó Lily, a punto de hacer pedazos a sus amigas—. ¡Porque nos encontraréis a James y a mí en los jardines paseando toda la tarde! Bueno, y algo más —añadió después en un murmullo.

—¿Entonces va en serio? ¿Le has dicho que sí a James Potter? ¿No es una broma? —Greta la miró dubitativa.

—Juro por mi placa de Premio Anual que estoy saliendo con él y no es una broma. —Lily sonrió satisfecha cuando vio a sus amigas mirándola con la boca abierta de pura sorpresa, sin atinar a decir nada.

La primera que habló fue Greta:

—Claro. Por eso ha entrado corriendo a su cuarto con una cara de felicidad parecida a la de un niño en Honeydukes.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, en cuanto he aceptado me ha mirado con una sonrisa enorme y se ha ido corriendo en dirección al castillo, supongo que para contárselo a sus amigos.

—¡No! —exclamó Mary riendo.

—¡Sí! Ha vuelto como a los diez minutos, corriendo y jadeando y pidiendo perdón. —Lily se retorcía de risa en la cama.

—Este chico no tiene remedio —dijo Mary mientras todas reían alegremente.

—Bueno —comentó Greta mientras miraba a Lily subiendo y bajando las cejas—, por lo menos besará bien, ¿no?

Lily se puso tan roja como su pelo y masculló algo por lo bajo.

—¿Perdón? —Mary se inclinó hacia ella con una mano detrás de la oreja—. No he oído eso. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que besa más que bien —respondió Lily, todavía sonrojada.

—¡Mírala ella qué afortunada! —se rió Greta mientras descorría los doseles—. Ahora no pedimos detalles porque es tarde, pero mañana no te libras.

—Eso, eso —apostilló Mary mientras salía detrás de Greta—. Ahora te dejamos, pero prepárate.

Lily sonrió.

—Buenas noches, chicas.

—Buenas noches, Lils —contestó Mary.

—Sueña con James y sus besos —Greta le guiñó un ojo.

—Y sus fuertes brazos de cazador y sus abdominales —añadió Mary.

—Y su pelo imposible de peinar y toda su _sexydad_.

—Y con…

—Lo he pillado, chicas —masculló Lily—. Buenas noches.

—Dulces sueños —contestó Greta desde su cama.

—¡Con James! —saltó Mary.

Lily suspiró.

Le esperaba un final de curso muy largo.

* * *

 _Greta es un personaje canon de la época de los Merodeadores, pero como no se sabe nada de ella os presento a mi Greta: Gryffindor, un poco cotilla y amiga de Lily._

 _¿Qué pensáis? ¿Quién creéis que será el/los próximo/s en enterarse de que James y Lily están saliendo?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. El colegio Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _ **Mrs. Darfoy**_ _y yo somos OTP y fangirleamos juntas, entre otras cosas ;). Esto va para ella._

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **A VOCES**

 **III. El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**

Lily se sentó con cautela en la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar al lado de Mary. No se veía a los Merodeadores por ningún lado, lo que siempre era preocupante.

—Uy, qué raro que la mesa esté tan silenciosa, ¿no? Me falta gente —comentó Mary con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que él y yo estemos saliendo —le susurró en el oído— no significa que tengamos que estar pegados a todas horas. Además, sólo llevamos saliendo desde ayer.

—Sí, pero lleváis siete años de preliminares. Bueno, no tanto. Primero no cuenta.

—¡Sssshh! ¡Baja el tono de voz! —Lily le dio un codazo a Mary cuando un par de chicos de segundo o tercer año se giraron a mirarlas con cara extraña.

Greta se rió, divertida por la mortificación de la bruja pelirroja.

—No seas exagerada, Lils. No es como si fuera un secreto de Estado. Es más, es raro que ÉL aún no lo haya proclamado a los cuatro vientos.

—Calla, que capaz es.

El relativo silencio de la mesa de Gryffindor duró apenas un par de minutos más, cuando de repente todo el Gran Comedor se quedó a oscuras.

Los murmullos comenzaron a llenar el lugar, y Lily se inclinó hacia sus amigas:

—Decidme por favor que ha sido un fallo en la magia y no tiene nada que ver con quien vosotras sabéis.

—Lo siento, Lily, pero mi madre me enseñó a no decir mentiras —respondió Greta sonriendo.

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos, desesperada.

De pronto, una luz se hizo en el centro del Gran Comedor y los alumnos contuvieron la respiración, adivinando por fin a quiénes se debía la oscuridad.

Alguien carraspeó.

—Alumnos, alumnas, profesores, profesoras, conserje, bibliotecaria, fantasmas y poltergeist, les habla James Potter, Premio Anual de este año, capitán del mejor equipo de Quidditch del colegio y Merodeador. —La voz hizo una pausa antes de añadir:—. No, no en ese orden, Peter.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró mientras los alumnos reían. Todavía no veía a ningún Merodeador, pese a que a James se le oía claramente.

—Si he boicoteado de esta manera el desayuno ha sido porque no he tenido otra opción más que esta para poder comunicaros la noticia del siglo.

Lily contuvo la respiración y Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza mientras sus ojos brillaban tras las gafas, divertido.

—¡LILY EVANS HA ACEPTADO SALIR CONMIGO! —Margaritas y confeti empezaron a caer del techo del Gran Comedor mientras los alumnos aplaudían, todos mirando a Lily, que se escondía detrás de sus manos.

—Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando —continuó la voz de James—. Ya era hora, Evans. Pobre James, lo has tenido a dos velas casi siete años, se lo merece. Yo también lo pienso, francamente. —Los alumnos empezaron a reír ante su tono de voz mientras Lily se planteaba seriamente esconderse debajo de la mesa para que dejaran de mirarla—. Pero claro, ya sabéis cómo es ella. Una puñetera que ha tenido que esperar a que me hicieran Premio Anual para salir conmigo.

»En realidad yo he salido ganando por partida doble, porque he ganado la apuesta que ella y yo hicimos en tercero y he logrado el sí de mi vida. Al lado de esto, pedirle matrimonio será pan comido.

Los alumnos reían a carcajadas e incluso McGonagall se había permitido sonreír, pero Lily, tan roja como su pelo, sólo quería que todo acabara de una vez.

—Esto va sólo para Lily. Lily, ponte de pie y ven hasta la luz. Vamos, hazlo, que como no lo hagas voy a mandar a Sirius a que te traiga a rastras hasta aquí.

—¡SABES QUE LO HARÉ, EVANS! —chilló Sirius desde alguna parte del lugar.

Lily se puso en pie y fue lentamente hasta la luz que había en medio del comedor, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Cuando llegó allí, miró a su alrededor, impaciente.

De pronto, James estaba a su lado, envolviéndola con sus brazos desde detrás.

—Hola, Lily —murmuró él contra sus labios cuando ella se giró a mirarlo.

El Gran Comedor se volvió loco, y los alumnos empezaron a gritar, aplaudir y silbar, pidiendo, entre otras cosas, un beso.

James vio la mirada de advertencia de McGonagall a sus espaldas y sonrió abiertamente hacia su público.

—Lamento no poder dar un espectáculo mayor, pero no quiero acabar más castigado de lo estrictamente necesario. Buenos días. —De pronto, Lily y él dejaron de ser visibles y cuando las luces volvieron a iluminar el lugar, los Merodeadores y Lily estaban sentados a la mesa de Gryffindor como si nada hubiera pasado.

James le guiñó un ojo a su jefa de Casa y le dio un beso rápido a Lily antes de morder la tostada.

Ése fue justo el momento que eligió Severus Snape para hacer su entrada en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

 _Sí, no ha sido gran cosa, pero creo que era necesario. ¿Recordáis que dije que la historia tendría cinco capítulos? Olvidadlo, porque ya tengo planificado hasta el capítulo ocho._

 _¿Qué opináis?_

LadyChocolateLover


	4. Los padres de él

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Mi querida_ _ **Mrs. Darfoy**_ _me dijo que buscaría un ship name para Euphemia y Fleamont Potter (OTP) y aún estoy esperando..._

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **A VOCES**

 **IV. Los padres de él**

James se arregló la camisa por enésima vez en diez minutos y se giró hacia Sirius.

—Sirius, ¿cómo voy?

—Vestido —respondió el aludido desde su puesto en el suelo de la habitación de James.

—Va en serio, idiota. Voy a presentar a Lily a mis padres, tengo que estar bien.

—Estás bien, pesado. Lamento no quedarme, por cierto, pero voy a salir con Remus y Peter para reírnos de ti a tus espaldas.

—¿Cómo que no te quedas? —James se giró espantado.

—Es que esto es entre Lily, tú y tus padres, y como yo ya os conozco a todos, paso. Buena suerte, Cornamenta.

—Hasta luego, Canuto —murmuró James, observando cómo su amigo saltaba por la ventana, escoba en mano.

—¡JAMES! ¡Ven aquí y vigila la Red Flú para cuando venga Lily! —gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo—. ¡Sirius!

—¡Sirius no está, mamá! —respondió James bajando las escaleras—. Se ha ido con Remus y Peter.

Su madre lo miró de arriba abajo cuando llegó al salón y le sonrió mientras se recolocaba el adorno de la túnica.

—Estás muy guapo, hijo.

James le devolvió una sonrisa temblorosa y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la Red Flú.

—¡Lily! —exclamó James sonriendo y acercándose. No se atrevió a darle un beso delante de sus padres, pero sí la abrazó.

—Buenas tardes —musitó ella, alisándose su vestido verde.

—Lily, éstos son mis padres, Euphemia y Fleamont. Papá, mamá, esta es Lily Evans, la chica que me ha traído de cabeza desde que entré a Hogwarts hasta… Bueno, hasta ahora. —James sonrió ampliamente cuando Lily se sonrojó.

—Encantada —murmuró Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eres tan guapa como decía James. —Euphemia echó a andar en dirección al comedor, hablando despreocupada—. Lo que ya no ha sabido decirme mi hijo es si prefieres carne o pescado, así que he cocinado un poco de todo.

—Oh, yo…

—No te preocupes, querida, mi mujer tiene la costumbre de hacer lo que le da la gana, ya te acostumbrarás. Bienvenida a la familia, por cierto —comentó Fleamont, agarrando a Lily de un brazo y conduciéndola al comedor—. Ya me perdonarás el que no te deje sentarte al lado de mi hijo, pero me han dicho que juntos soléis llamar la atención y a mí me gusta cenar sin interrupciones.

James sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en frente de Lily.

—Nosotros nunca interrumpidos las comidas ni cenas de nadie, papá. No sé quién te ha podido decir semejante falacia.

—Sirius dice que sois asquerosamente empalagosos —comentó su madre mientras servía el primer plato.

—Sirius exagera constantemente, ya lo deberías saber —contestó James.

—¿Entonces también exagera sobre lo mucho que le gusta mi pastel de calabaza?

—En realidad, estoy bastante seguro de que ése es el único aspecto de su vida en el que no exagera, su amor por tu comida —aportó Fleamont tomando un sorbo de vino.

A Lily ya se le había pasado la vergüenza y observaba, divertida, las interacciones entre los tres Potter.

—Sí, sí, intentad arreglarlo ahora tras haber sembrado la semilla de la duda en mi corazón —Euphemia miró a Lily y sonrió.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, señora Potter —intervino la pelirroja—. Sirius nunca mentiría respecto a la comida, es sagrada.

—¿Ves, mamá? Lily está de acuerdo conmigo. Eso es un hecho histórico, has tenido suerte de poder presenciarlo —dijo James alegremente, provocando las carcajadas de sus padres mientras Lily lo fulminaba con la mirada.

La cena transcurrió alegremente, y para cuando llegó la hora de despedir a Lily ya era noche cerrada.

Euphemia arrastró a Fleamont con ella para buscar los polvos Flú en el ático y James y Lily se quedaron solos en el rellano frente a la chimenea.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parecen mis padres?

—Me parecen realmente admirables por la paciencia que han tenido contigo. Yo ya te habría tirado por una ventana o algo parecido —sonrió Lily.

James puso los ojos en blanco y agarró a la chica por la barbilla, inclinándose él a su vez.

—No me seas exagerada —murmuró él contra sus labios antes de inclinarse todavía más y tapar su boca con la suya propia.

El beso duró apenas unos instantes, pero fue suficiente para hacerlos sonreír a ambos, todavía abrazados.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Euphemia desde el dintel, provocando que ambos se separaran de golpe—. ¡Sabía que teníais que ceder y besaros en algún momento! Gracias a Merlín que lo habéis hecho ya, he llegado a pensar que esto se prolongaría indefinidamente.

Ella y Fleamont avanzaron hasta llegar al lado de los jóvenes, que estaban violentamente sonrojados.

—Toma, querida, ten buen viaje y vuelve pronto —dijo Fleamont, tendiéndole la bolsita con los polvos Flú con una sonrisa.

Lily los cogió, musitó una despedida y desapareció.

—Ya me disculparás, hijo, pero es que no podía creerme que fuerais pareja hasta que os viera besaros. Sois preciosos juntos. —Euphemia se fue tarareando hacia el comedor, seguida por su marido, que sonreía.

—Canuto se va a reír de mí hasta la saciedad con esto —musitó James, solo de nuevo frente a la chimenea.

Menuda familia que tenía.

* * *

 _Al que se atreva a negarme que Euphemia y Fleamont son OTP lo asesino. Aquí no salen mucho, pero en_ _ **Recuerdos de familia**_ _, otro de mis fics, son ellos los protagonistas. #ShamelessPublicity_

 _¿Qué me decís?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	5. Los (futuros) cuñados

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _La idea de este capítulo me la dio la genialosa_ _ **Mrs. Darfoy**_ _, así que lo justo es que le dedique este capítulo_ _como todos los demás ;)_

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **A VOCES**

 **V. Los (futuros) cuñados**

—James, ya verás como todo sale bien —dijo Lily, con el tono de alguien que necesita convencerse a sí mismo de lo que le dice a otra persona—. Tiene que salir bien —murmuró con desesperación.

—Lily, mírame. —Ella dejó de arreglarse el vestido y revisar su bolso y lo miró, encontrándose con la mirada cariñosa y confiada de James—. Esto va a salir bien. Y si no sale bien, bueno, ya sabes a quién echar la culpa —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Ella suspiró, pero le agarró la mano y juntos se dirigieron al restaurante muggle donde habían quedado con Petunia y su prometido, Vernon.

—Y recuerda: nada de magia —susurró ella justo antes de llegar a la mesa donde ya estaban sentados Petunia y Vernon—. ¡Hola, qué alegría! —saludó alegremente al llegar a la mesa.

—Hola, Lily —contestó Petunia sin siquiera hacer ademán de levantarse a saludar. Vernon agregó un saludo disfrazado de gruñido—. Él es… ¿tu novio?

James se vio reflejado en los ojos de Petunia y Vernon: alto, pelo despeinado, gafas redondas y camisa un poco desabrochada. Sin embargo, sonrió alegremente.

—Sí, soy su novio. James Potter, encantado de conoceros —añadió, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo y sentándose al lado de Lily en la mesa.

—Ah. Bueno, ¿en qué trabajas? —preguntó Vernon maliciosamente.

Lily abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpida por su novio.

—Soy agente de las fuerzas especiales —contestó James—. Lily es secretaria en un despacho. ¿Y vosotros…?

Lily ocultó una sonrisa. ¿Secretaria en un despacho? Sólo a él se le podría ocurrir explicar su posición en el Ministerio de Magia de esa manera.

—Yo trabajo en la mayor empresa de taladros de todo Londres, y por eso Petunia no necesita trabajar y puede preparar nuestra boda tranquila —se jactó Vernon mientras Petunia sonreía orgullosamente.

—Qué triste que no trabajes. Seguro que te aburres enormemente —le comentó James a Petunia—. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre, entonces?

Lily bebió un sorbo de agua para evitar echarse a reír. James iba a conseguir que Petunia no le volviera a hablar en la vida, pero era realmente divertido verlo en acción.

—Ya lo ha dicho Vernon —respondió Petunia como si James fuera idiota—. Preparo nuestra boda.

—Claro, claro —asintió James—. Menudo pedazo de boda va a ser si tienes que dedicarte todos los días a prepararla, ¿no, Lily?

—Desde luego —contestó la pelirroja conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

Vernon y Petunia intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Se estaban riendo de ellos?

—Cuéntame más cosas de la boda, Tuney —dijo Lily, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado —. ¿Haréis algo muy grande o será pequeño?

—Será grande, desde luego, porque Vernon viene de una gran familia —respondió Petunia.

—Se le ve grande, desde luego —convino James seriamente.

Vernon y Petunia optaron por ignorarlo, pero Lily le dio una patada debajo de la mesa.

—Queríamos hacerla en la Abadía de Westminster, pero al final la haremos en el pueblo de su madre, Stratford-Upon-Avon.

—Allí nació Shakespeare —comentó Lily y recibió una dura mirada de Petunia por haberse atrevido a interrumpirla.

—Las damas de honor –lo siento, Lily, pero no pude contar contigo para serlo, a saber dónde estabas– irán de fucsia para que combine con la corbata de Vernon.

Lily encajó el golpe sin pestañear y se giró hacia Vernon.

—¿Llevarás una corbata fucsia? —le preguntó.

—No, será roja —contestó él escuetamente.

—Menos mal que en el escudo de Gryffindor no había rojo y fucsia combinados, porque me hubiera cambiado de Casa —musitó James al oído de Lily cuando Petunia se giró para hablar con el camarero.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó Vernon, siempre dispuesto a defender a su prometida.

—Nada, decía que estoy seguro de que será una boda encantadora —contestó James sonriendo—. Aunque los colores no peguen ni por arte de magia.

Lily se puso roja y le dio un golpe a James en el hombro, que rió.

—Lo siento, Lils, pero hay que cosas que es mejor decir antes de sufrir las consecuencias.

Petunia abría y cerraba la boca, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que decirle a ese torpe holgazán que se atrevía a insultar su gusto; mientras que Vernon se había puesto más rojo que el pelo de Lily.

—Eres aún más raro de lo que pensaba —atinó a decir Petunia al final—. Todo el mundo sabe que combinar rojo y fucsia es la última moda.

—Pues seguro que además de raro soy un inculto, porque eso no se lo había oído decir a nadie. Y otra cosa no, pero conozco a mucha gente. —James no había dejado de sonreír en todo momento, e incluso Lily se había permitido una chispa de humor en su mirada.

—Pues a saber con qué clase de gente te relacionas —contestó Petunia, tomando muy digna un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Bueno, estoy aquí…

—Ignóralo, Petunia —lo interrumpió Lily antes de que James causara una desgracia—. Está claro que James no tiene gusto ninguno.

—Pues estoy saliendo contigo, guapa —respondió él dándole un beso.

—Idiota —murmuró ella sonriendo.

—Soy tu idiota —susurró él de vuelta.

Petunia y Vernon se vieron completamente olvidados mientras James y Lily se miraban a los ojos, embelesados, y se susurraban cosas.

—Vernon y yo nos vamos a ir ya porque después tenemos que ir de compras —dijo Petunia, haciéndole un gesto a su prometido—. Adiós. Ya… nos veremos —añadió al final.

James y Lily ni se inmutaron, demasiado ocupados el uno con la otra.

La cuenta del vino de Petunia quedó sin pagar.

* * *

 _No me matéis._

 _¿Qué me decís?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	6. Los padres de ella

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Sí, este fic sigue siendo para_ _ **Mrs. Darfoy**_ _, y sí, tiene pinta de que va para largo._

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **A VOCES**

 **VI. Los padres de ella**

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _¿Cómo estáis? ¿Sabéis algo de Petunia? Lo último que sé de ella es que se iba a casar con Vernon en una boda donde combinaban el rojo y el fucsia. Espero que no fuera tan horrible como suena, porque entonces, por muy horrible que suene, me alegraré de no haber estado presente._

 _Me gustaría mucho visitaros, pero me temo que no puede ser. El Mundo Mágico anda loco perdido y no encuentro un momento de paz, pero no os preocupéis, que mis amigos y yo estamos perfectamente._

 _¿Os acordáis de James Potter? Mi novio, el chico alto y con gafas al que llevé a cenar a casa y terminó rompiendo el televisor «accidentalmente» y lo arregló con celo y cinta adhesiva mágica. Papá, sé que estarás frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo porque fue un desastre, pero te reíste tanto como los demás._

 _Bueno, pues nos hemos casado. Sé que debería deciros esto en persona, es más, debería haberos invitado a la boda, pero no corren tiempos seguros para la gente no mágica. Los llaman muggles y hay un grupo de fanáticos que intentan exterminarlos. No tienen mucho éxito, pero sigue siendo peligroso._

 _James y yo nos casamos ayer por la tarde en el jardín de sus padres. La boda fue totalmente improvisada. A las cuatro me pidió matrimonio y a las ocho nos estábamos casando, no os vayáis a pensar. Llovía, pero mereció la pena._

 _Me hubiera gustado que estuvierais allí con nosotros y que tú, papá, me llevaras al altar. Querría haber llevado el vestido de mamá, pero me tuve que conformar con uno blanco que ya tenía y que la madre de James, Euphemia, arregló para mí. Es una mujer muy amable y muy mañosa._

 _Al altar me llevó Remus –ya lo conocéis–, y el padrino de la boda fue Sirius, el mejor amigo y prácticamente hermano de James, y que a la hora de los discursos nos hizo reír mucho. Os hubiera gustado._

 _En cuanto las cosas se relajen un poco, arrastraré a James e iremos a veros. También me gustaría volver a tener otra boda, esta vez una un poco más preparada, aunque no es importante._

 _Os quiero mucho y os echo de menos._

 _Muchos besos,_

 _Lily._

Lily firmó la carta y James se inclinó por encima de su hombro para leerla.

—Yo también quiero escribirles algo —dijo.

—De acuerdo —contestó la bruja, sonriendo.

Volvió a mojar la pluma en la tinta y escribió unas palabras antes de pasarle el pergamino a su marido.

 _PD: James quiere añadir unas palabras._

Lily se levantó mientras James, ocupando el espacio donde antes había estado su mujer, miraba el pergamino con concentración, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Al final, suspiró y comenzó a escribir.

 _Estimados señor y señora Evans:_

 _¡Ya somos familia! Ahora quizá debería llamarlos Robert y Dahlia, pero prefiero no tomarme libertades que no me corresponden. Ya me dirán cuando contesten a la carta._

 _Lo cierto es que su ausencia en nuestra boda se notó, especialmente para Lily, que deseaba que sus padres estuvieran allí en un momento tan importante para ella al igual que estuvieron los míos._

 _Sin embargo, les adjunto una foto con todos los presentes para que admiren lo bella que iba su hija y lo raro que parecía yo a su lado. Como ven, no superamos la veintena de personas._

 _Les garantizo que en cuanto nos volvamos a ver no volveré a romper su televisión (¡juro que fue un accidente!) y además les contaré todos los detalles de la boda. Incluso puedo llevarles un trocito de tarta de bodas, que guardé con un hechizo especial para que no se pusiera mala._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Su recién estrenado yerno James._

—Toma, Lils, ya he terminado —James le tendió el pergamino ya firmado y sellado a la bruja, que lo tomó con cuidado—. ¿Cómo lo vas a mandar?

—Se lo voy a dar a Moody y él se lo hará llegar a mis padres —contestó ella metiendo la carta en su bolso—. ¿Crees que mis padres estarán enfadados conmigo por no haberlos invitados a la boda?

James se levantó y abrazó a Lily por la espalda.

—Cuando fui no tuve la impresión de que tus padres fueran el tipo de personas que se enfadan por cosas perfectamente razonables. Y en mi tierra, no asistir a una boda por riesgo de un ataque mortífago es razonable.

Lily sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya veremos a ver qué nos dicen.

* * *

 _La boda aparece en el cuarto capítulo de_ _ **Recuerdos de familia**_ _, por si alguien tiene curiosidad._

 _Como veis, este es mi capítulo de experimentación, el próximo ya será «normal». ¿Qué opináis?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	7. La Orden del Fénix

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _ **Mrs. Darfoy**_ _, no contenta con escribir maravillosamente, me arrancó la promesa de que le dedicaría mi próximo fic de los Merodeadores. Y siete capítulos después, aquí seguimos._

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **A VOCES**

 **VII. La Orden del Fénix**

—Ya iba siendo hora, ¿no? Llevamos diez minutos esperándoos —comentó Mary McDonald en el momento en el que vio aparecer a Sirius Black en el lugar de reunión de la Orden del Fénix acompañado por James y Lily.

—Eso es exactamente lo que le he dicho a Lily, pero no había manera de sacarla de casa —contestó Sirius, esquivando de milagro el golpe dirigido a su hombro, dado por una indignada Lily.

—No le hagáis caso, la culpa es enteramente suya —dijo Lily, tomando asiento en la silla de al lado de la que ocupaba usualmente Moody.

—No te preocupes, Lily. En ningún momento dudamos de tu puntualidad —sonrió Remus desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Traidor! ¡Se cree antes a los amigos que a las chicas! —lo acusó Sirius sentándose a su lado.

—No voy a contestar a eso —murmuró Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Gideon Prewett sonrió.

—Bueno, es comprensible que no quisiera salir de casa, seguro que James y ella están la mar de entretenidos, ¿eh? —El chico subió y bajó las cejas mientras James soltaba una carcajada.

—Imbécil.

—A ver, es su Luna de Miel, técnicamente deberían estar teniendo s…

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Lily, sonrojada hasta las orejas, mientras el idiota de su marido y Sirius seguían riéndose a su costa.

—Para disfrutar de una Luna de Miel, primero deberían estar casados —intervino Fabian Prewett, sentado al lado de su hermano—, y no lo están. ¿O sí? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a James y Lily.

—¡Sí que están casados! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Y yo fui el padrino!

—¡¿OS HABÉIS CASADO?! —exclamaron a la vez ambos gemelos y Arabella Figg, mirando a los Potter como si les hubieran salido una cabeza extra a cada uno.

—Sí —contestó James sonriendo—. Improvisamos una boda en el jardín de mis padres este sábado.

—¿Improvisasteis? —preguntó Aberforth Dumbledore con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Eso he dicho. Les dijimos a mis padres que nos casábamos una hora antes de la boda en sí. —James se encogió de hombros—. Mi madre casi nos mata, pero bueno.

—Enhorabuena, recién casados —dijo Moody, apareciendo de la nada y haciendo que la Orden al completo diera un salto en sus respectivos asientos—. ¡Alerta permanente! —ladró sentándose—. ¡Vergüenza debería daros!

—Eso es que le molesta no haber sido invitado a la boda —susurró Sirius al oído de Remus lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por todos.

—Pues se va a molestar aún más como no le dejes exponer el motivo de la reunión —contestó Remus, susurrando también.

—Chicos, deberíais callaros si no queréis ser destripados —les susurró James a ambos, inclinándose a través de la mesa.

Moody carraspeó.

—Ahora que por fin os habéis dignado a prestarme atención —comentó sarcásticamente—, podemos ir al grano. Pero antes —Moody miró alrededor y sacó el temido pergamino en el que apuntaba las faltas de asistencia—, ¿quién falta?

—Peter —contestaron Sirius y Lily a la vez. Era la cuarta falta consecutiva.

—Albus y el resto de profesores —comentó Arabella.

—Andrómeda —indicó Gideon.

—Frank y Alice —dijo James.

—Y Dorcas —finalizó Fabian.

—¡No, Dorcas no falta! ¡Aquí estoy! —Dorcas Meadowes apareció en la puerta jadeante y se sentó al lado de Arabella—. ¿Qué me he perdido?

—Nada —respondió Sirius sonriendo—. Aquí el jefe nos estaba pasando lista con una atención que ni en Hogwarts.

—Los Longbottom están de misión, los profesores en evaluaciones y Andrómeda tiene a la niña mala. El único que no tiene excusa es Pettigrew —sentenció Moody mirando a los Merodeadores—. Otra vez.

—No sé qué le pasa —respondió James defensivamente—. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él.

—¡Qué anillo más bonito, Lily! —exclamó en ese momento Dorcas, ajena como siempre al mal humor de Moody.

—Gracias. Me lo dio James para la boda —contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

—¡¿YA OS HABÉIS CASADO?! —Dorcas se giró a mirar a James y luego volvió a mirar a Lily, con los ojos como platos.

—Eso te pasa por llegar tarde, querida —dijo Gideon—. Nosotros ya hemos tenido esa reacción antes.

—¿Y cómo fue? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada? ¡Os habría traído un regalo! ¿Dónde os casasteis? ¿Dónde estaba yo? —Dorcas, ignorando a Gideon, empezó a taladrar a preguntas a los recién casados ante la diversión del resto de la Orden.

—Dorcas, si no te importa, céntrate, que esto es una reunión de guerra y no la editorial de _Corazón de Bruja_ —refunfuñó Moody.

—¡Yo fui el padrino! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Y Remus llevó a Lily al altar!

—¡Yo también estuve en la boda! —chilló Mary McDonald—. Fue muuy romántica.

—¿De qué era la tarta? —preguntó Edgar Bones desde la otra punta de la sala.

—¿Y tu vestido? ¡Yo quiero ver fotos, querida! —intervino Arabella.

Mientras observaba a los miembros de la Orden cotillear como una panda de viejas vecinas, Moody no pudo evitar pensar que el futuro estaba muy crudo.

—¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen…!

Muy, muy crudo.

* * *

 _Antes de nada, que sepáis que me hacen muchísima ilusión todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _¿Qué pensáis de la Orden?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	8. Harry James Potter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es para_ _ **Mrs. Darfoy**_ _, que va a acabar harta de mí._

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **A VOCES**

 **VIII. Harry James Potter**

Lily, cargada con el correo y las bolsas de ropa, miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de entrar en la casa.

Una vez dentro, fue recibida con silencio. Lily cogió las bolsas, salió por la puerta, se aseguró de que había entrado en la casa correcta –efectivamente, así era– y volvió a entrar y dejar las bolsas en el vestíbulo.

Más silencio.

La bruja empezó a preocuparse. No era normal que un viernes por la tarde hubiera silencio en su casa, y menos tras haber dejado a Harry al cuidado de su padre y su padrino.

—¿Hola? ¿James? —llamó en voz baja, entrando con la varita en alto en el salón.

La escena que vio allí la dejó patidifusa. James tenía en las manos algo enormemente parecido a un álbum de fotos, y Sirius y él se las estaban enseñando a su hijo, todos acomodados en el sofá.

—Estos de la foto son papá y mamá, Harry —dijo James en ese momento, completamente ajeno a la bruja del dintel— en nuestro último curso de Hogwarts.

—A ver, enano, repite: Hogwarts —ordenó Sirius, tumbado en el sofá con Harry sentado sobre su estómago, las manos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas encima de James, que las usaba para apoyar el álbum.

— _Hogats_ —balbuceó Harry.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó James con una sonrisa enorme.

—Mira —Sirius se incorporó un poco para poder señalar una foto—, en ésta de aquí está el tío Remus leyendo en el campo de Quidditch.

— _Kidith_ —intervino Harry alegremente.

—Y aquí —siguió James— están mamá y su amiga Mary.

— _Mady_ —repitió el niño, y ambos magos se echaron a reír.

—Juro solemnemente que cuando la vuelva a ver la llamaré Mady —dijo Sirius.

—Pues como la llames Mady te hará pedazos —comentó Lily, superando por fin su estupor y entrando en el salón.

—¡Lils! ¡Ya has llegado! —James se levantó rápidamente y la cogió en brazos para darle un beso, que ella le devolvió con entusiasmo.

—¡AAARGH! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡Me estoy quedando ciego! ¡Harry, no mires!

—¡Mamá! —dijo Harry, gateando por encima de su padrino con la clara intención de emprender una excursión suicida por el borde del sofá para llegar hasta su madre.

—Chssst, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —Sirius se incorporó hasta sentarse, sujetó al niño y lo volvió a sentar, esta vez en el hueco libre del sofá—. Pelirroja, ven aquí a saludar a tu hijo antes de que encuentre la manera de llegar hasta ti. ¡Y dejad de besaros, por las barbas de Merlín, que hay mentes inocentes en esta casa!

James y Lily se separaron sonriendo y Lily se arrodilló a la altura de su hijo, cubriéndolo de besos.

—¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Qué tal te han cuidado estos dos? ¿Han destrozado la casa? ¿No? ¿Qué han hecho entonces?

Harry balbuceó algo incomprensible y Lily rió.

—Me ofende que pensaras que íbamos a destrozar la casa, Lily —dijo James sentándose en un sillón cercano.

—Bueno, con vosotros dos y un bebé, no sé qué esperabas que pensara. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

—Mirar fotos y contarle a Harry historias de Hogwarts, principalmente la de cómo James y tú acabasteis juntos —contestó Sirius levantándose—. ¿Tengo correo?

—¡¿Habéis estado sentados toda la tarde?! —Lily los miró preocupada—. ¿Tenéis fiebre?

—Qué graciosa eres, Lils —respondió James sarcásticamente, tendiéndole una carta a Sirius—. Me gustaría saber por qué la gente te manda las cartas a nuestra dirección, Canuto.

—Porque soy un Potter más. —Sirius cogió la carta y la guardó en un bolsillo—. Parece mentira que no lo sepas aún.

Sirius se sentó a los pies del sillón de James y agarró un brazo para levantar a Harry y volver a sentarlo en su regazo, levitando el álbum hasta él.

—Mira, Harry, aquí están tus padres besuqueándose en el Baile de Navidad. —El mago pasó la página ante la mirada de diversión de James y Lily, que sonreían—. Y este de aquí soy yo con el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

— _Gyffindod_ —asintió Harry seriamente.

—Y aquí… Aquí nada, que el álbum ya se ha acabado.

—Esto… ¿Sirius? —interrumpió Lily. Sirius y Harry la miraron atentamente—. ¿Tienes intención de devolverme a mi hijo?

—¿Ahora? —Lily asintió—. Ahora no, pelirroja, Harry y yo nos vamos a ir de paseo a casa de Remus, que tiene más álbumes de fotos. —El mago se levantó, todavía con Harry en brazos, y se dirigió hacia la chimenea del vestíbulo ante la mirada estupefacta de los Potter.

—¿Ha dicho que se llevaba a Harry a ver fotos a casa de Remus? —preguntó James.

—Eso ha dicho —respondió Lily.

—¡Apartamento de Remus Lupin! —tronó la voz de Sirius, y a continuación se oyó el característico sonido de ser tragado por la Red Flú.

Como si les hubieran dado un calambre, Lily y James se levantaron de un salto y se acercaron a la chimenea, ya vacía.

—Se han ido —murmuró James, completamente anonado.

—Esto nos pasa por dejar a Sirius ser el padrino —refunfuñó Lily—. Venga, vamos a hacer la cena para cuando vuelvan.

James negó con la cabeza, siguiendo a su esposa en dirección a la cocina.

Menudo mejor amigo que tenía.

* * *

 _Al final este fic constará de diez capítulos :)_

 _¿Qué pensáis?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	9. Epílogo parte I

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic es para_ _ **Mrs.** **Darfoy** , a la que le da igual si en el epílogo vuelvo al principio o no._

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **A VOCES**

 **IX. Epílogo parte I: James a Lily (antes de la huida)**

James lo tenía todo bajo control.

Había planeado el día hasta el más mínimo detalle contando con todos los posibles inconvenientes y todo tenía que salir perfecto.

—Ven conmigo, voy a enseñarte una cosa. —James le tendió la mano a Lily, que miró su mano con precaución, pero puso la suya encima y se dejó arrastrar hasta la parte de atrás del lago, donde había un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles.

—Es precioso —dijo ella—. No sabía que existía esto.

—Y aquí James Potter, enseñando algo que nuestra Premio Anual no conocía y ganado una apuesta con Sirius en un solo paso —bromeó James usando su varita como si fuera un micrófono—. Ven, vamos hacia allá.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó Lily, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Ahora lo verás —respondió él arrastrándola hasta una depresión que formaban las raíces de uno de los árboles.

Ahí había un picnic. Manta a cuadros rojos para sentarse, cesta de la que salía un olor delicioso y ramo de flores silvestres que James se apresuró a tenderle a Lily.

—¡Oh! Vaya, no me esperaba esto. —Lily lo miró sorprendida—. Muchas gracias, lo has preparado todo.

—Pues claro, ¿qué pensabas? Has aceptado venir conmigo por primera vez en siete años, todo tenía que salir perfecto para que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te habías perdido —respondió James, sonriendo y sentándose en la manta.

Lily se sentó a su lado y abrió la cesta, sacando un plato con pastelitos.

—¿Y qué es eso de que has hecho una apuesta con Sirius?

James le guiñó un ojo.

—Le dije que estaba convencido de que no conocías este claro, y él me dijo que seguro que lo conocías porque te pasas la vida o en los jardines o en la biblioteca. Así que ya ves —añadió alegremente mientras mordía un trozo de tarta de calabaza—, he ganado la apuesta gracias a tu ignorancia.

Al ver la mirada asesina de Lily, James bebió algo de zumo de calabaza y murmuró:

—En mi cabeza sonaba mejor.

—Eres imposible, Potter —contestó Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La merienda transcurrió alegremente y Lily sólo lo amenazó de muerte dos veces, cosa que James consideró un buen augurio.

—Bueno, supongo que llevarás toda la tarde preguntándote por qué no voy al grano ya. —James alzó la mano para hacer callar a Lily, que había abierto la boca para protestar—. No me interrumpas, que esto me va a costar decirlo.

»Llevo siete años detrás de ti. Bueno, seis, que primero no cuenta —añadió tras una leve vacilación—. En esos seis años te he pedido salir de millones de maneras distintas; te he seguido, secuestrado, suplicado, chantajeado, gritado, fotografiado, avergonzado y exasperado en público; y, por qué no decirlo, en general he sido peor que un grano en el culo todo este tiempo.

»Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no acierto a comprender, en vez de denunciarme al director por acoso (como ambos sabemos que deberías haber hecho en una o dos ocasiones), te limitabas a gritarme, soltarme bofetones o maldiciones y desearme la muerte de manera bastante creativa, lo que, para un chico adolescente, era bastante excitante. Lo sigue siendo, por cierto. —James le guiñó un ojo—. Lo que quiero decirte es que se me ha encendido el proverbial _Lumos_ en la consciencia y me he dado cuenta de que he sido tremendamente insoportable y que no te he respetado como debería.

»Y quería pedirte perdón por eso.

Lily se lo quedó mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—Vaya, yo… —Lily se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. No me esperaba esto. No sé qué decir.

James se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes nada que decir. Tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza antes de que me reconcomiera y perdiéramos el próximo partido de Quidditch porque el capitán del equipo estaba en peor condición que Nick-casi-Decapitado.

Lily sonrió.

—Bueno, pues te perdono. La razón por la que no te he denunciado es porque sé que nunca has hecho nada con intención de hacerme sentir mal o hacerme daño, sino que eras (y sigues siendo) un imbécil inconsciente que no se da cuenta de lo que hace hasta que lo ha hecho. Pero eres buena gente, James, y aunque no lo parezca, has ido madurando con el paso de los años.

—Gracias —respondió James, sorprendido—. Creo que apuntaré este día en mi diario. «Querido diario, Lily Evans ha merendado conmigo hoy y me ha hecho un cumplido. Ya puedo morir feliz.».

La bruja soltó una carcajada y le tiró un pastelito a la cabeza.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Has montado todo este espectáculo —Lily hizo un gesto hacia su alrededor— sólo para pedirme perdón?

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó James—. ¿Una ardiente declaración de amor y que te pida salir conmigo por millonésima vez? Porque si quieres eso, tengo el discurso preparado.

Lily sonrió traviesamente.

—No será necesario, puedo hacerlo yo. James Potter, ¿quieres salir conmigo ahora que no eres un niñato insoportable?

La reacción de James fue saltar encima de Lily para besarla mientras asentía frenéticamente, por lo que ambos terminaron rodando por el césped besándose sin pausa hasta que pararon para respirar.

—Lily Evans —dijo él, rozándole el cuello con los labios—, ¿quieres salir conmigo ahora que no soy un niñato insoportable?

—Sí —respondió ella besándolo.

De pronto, James se levantó, la miró, miró alrededor y sonrió enormemente, antes de levantarse de un salto y echar a correr.

Lily vio cómo su recién estrenado novio huía como si alguien lo persiguiera en dirección al castillo y suspiró.

—¿Y a este idiota qué le pasa ahora?

* * *

 _¿Opiniones?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	10. Epílogo parte II

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _Este es el último capítulo. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde el principio, pero el fic sigue dedicado a_ _ **Mrs. Darfoy.**_

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **A VOCES**

 **X. Epílogo parte II: Lily a James (después de la huida)**

Aunque parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que James se había ido, una rápida ojeada al reloj le dijo a Lily que sólo habían pasado tres minutos.

Se estiró en el sitio y apoyó la espalda en el árbol, pensando sobre si merecía la pena esperar a que volviera James o no.

—Hola, Lily —dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola y consiguiendo que la aludida se pusiera en pie de un salto y se girara precipitadamente, varita en mano.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Severus Snape mirándola con curiosidad desde la entrada del claro.

—Hola —respondió Lily con precaución—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He visto cómo Potter corría de vuelta al castillo y he optado por apartarme de su camino y ver qué le traía tan contento —contestó él, todavía sin moverse y mirándola fijamente.

Lily se sonrojó mientras empezaba a caminar en su dirección.

—Ya ves. Es un idiota que se conforma con poca cosa.

—Lo de que es un idiota no te lo pienso discutir porque es verdad, pero ¿que se conforma con poca cosa? No lo creo. —Snape sonrió sin humor—. Lleva pidiéndote salir muchos años, y aún no has aceptado.

Lily se removió incómoda ante la mirada, oscura y constante, del chico.

—En realidad…

—¿Le has dicho que sí? —Al ver a Lily asentir, Snape la miró decepcionado—. Esperaba mucho más de ti, Lily, pero claro…

—¿Pero claro qué? —Lily seguía caminando hacia él, lenta pero segura.

—Nada.

—No me lo creo. —La bruja, ya casi a la altura de Severus, se paró y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Pero claro qué?

—Nada. Es sólo que no esperaba que tuvieras tan mal gusto, pero supongo que, Gryffindor como eres, no podía esperar mucho más. ¿Ahora irás a animarlo a los partidos con una pancarta en la que ponga «Potter, te quiero» o algo así? —El ceño de Snape era cada vez más pronunciado.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Quisiste que dejara de ser de tu incumbencia hace años —replicó ella, dolida.

—Tienes que entender que...

—¿Tengo que entender el qué? ¿Eh? ¿EL QUÉ? —exclamó Lily, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—Que no lo decía en serio —respondió él.

—Que no lo decías en serio —repitió Lily—. ¿El qué no decías en serio?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

—Pues no, no lo sé.

—Lo de llamarte sangre sucia. No lo decía en serio —siseó Severus.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál de las veces no lo decías en serio? ¿La primera? ¿La segunda? ¿La décima vez?

—Estás chillando —respondió él tranquilamente—. Cálmate.

—¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Me estás acusando de idiota porque salgo con James Potter cuando él no me ha insultado ni una sola vez desde que lo conozco! ¡Y tú, como modo de pagarme el que te defendiera desde el primer momento, vas y a la primera de cambio te metes con mis padres, con mi origen, con mi modo de ser! —Lily cogió aire de golpe—. Pues perdóname, pero eso no lo entiendo.

Snape se había puesto pálido y la miraba avergonzado, pero frunció los labios en una fina línea.

—Claro que no lo entiendes. Sales con él. —Severus se dio la vuelta y desapareció precipitadamente a través de los árboles, dejando a Lily sola y patidifusa en el claro.

De pronto, oyó un ruido de pasos corriendo.

—¡LILY! —exclamó James al llegar a borde del claro, y derrapó al llegar al lado de la bruja, acabando en el suelo a sus pies—. Lily —repitió jadeando.

—Hombre, cuánto tiempo. ¿Como estás? —le preguntó divertida.

El chico hizo una mueca avergonzada, todavía desde el suelo. Lily se apenó de él e hizo aparecer un vaso de agua.

—Gracias —jadeó él, casi tirándose el agua por encima en su afán por beber. Cuando terminó, hizo desaparecer el vaso mientras se ponía en pie—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó—. Te juro que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de lo que he hecho hasta que Sirius me lo ha dicho, yo sólo he procesado que estábamos saliendo y entonces como que se me ha ido la cabeza y… —Lily le puso la mano en la boca para hacerlo callar y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Dime que no te has ido corriendo para cobrar una apuesta con Sirius.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dándole un beso en la palma.

—Entonces no quiero saberlo —murmuró ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa y quitándole la mano de la boca—. Has vuelto y con eso ya me vale, porque no pienso cargar la cesta y parecer Caperucita Roja.

—¿Y esa quién es? —preguntó James, haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de su picnic y tendiéndole la mano.

—Un personaje de un cuento muggle —respondió ella dándole la mano distraídamente—. Ya te lo leeré alguna vez.

Ambos comenzaron a andar con paso tranquilo.

—¿Antes de ir a la cama? —preguntó James, esperanzado.

—Sólo si te portas bien. —Lily le guiñó el ojo y echó a correr en dirección al castillo—. ¡Pero antes tienes que cogerme!

James soltó una maldición.

—¡SI ME COGES TE DARÉ UN BESO! —chilló Lily, riendo.

El chico echó a correr en dirección a Lily, todavía maldiciendo.

Oculto entre los árboles, Severus Snape observó cómo James alcanzaba a Lily y la levantaba en el aire mientras la besaba con tanta intensidad que ambos se separaron jadeando en busca de oxígeno, lo que provocó que James trastabillara, mandándolos a ambos al suelo entre risas.

Parecían asquerosamente felices, malditos fueran.

* * *

 _¿Queríais Snape? Pues tomad Snape xDD_

 _Este es el último capítulo y, aunque creo que la calidad del fic ha ido degenerando desde el principio, estoy encantada de haberlo escrito._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, favs y follows (especialmente los reviews), porque me han hecho feliz. Y gracias por acompañarme hasta el final._

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
